The Son of Neptune Chapter 1
by u can't beat percy
Summary: This is my first chapter of The Son of neptune. Please Review I'm really bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first chapter ever! first off I dont own Percy Jackson or the heros of olympus obviously. It all belongs to Rick Riordan.  
>I think im gonna keep this story in first person but switch between point of views.<p>

Chapter One:  
>Washed up (Percy POV)<p>

I was driting. I couldn't be comepletely sure wether I was dreaming or in reality. To be honest I didn't know how I'd even got to this point of my life, or basically anything about my past. I remembered general things like I was on earth in water, stuff like that but I didn't know specific things like if I'd had any friends or at least people I could rely on. I drifted pondering these things for maybe an hour until I felt something change beneath me. I was no longer in water. The new feeling was soft like water but solid enough to hold me. I assumed it was sand. I could have gotten up and walked, but where would I go? I laid there for a long time and let this natural feeling of the water consume me. As long as the water was there I didn't care about anything else. I liked the feeling of the water. In the back of my head I heard myself saying. THIS is where I belong. But I also heard another voice, a girl this time. For some reason this voice made me feel better than the water. She said, "Get up Seaweed Brain get up before they decide to kill you." The voice was pleading.  
>I started to hear noises, faint whispers. "crap" I thought, " how long have they been here?" I opened my eyes to find three people hunched over me, one with a knife to my throat. I panicked. Instinctively I grabbed the girl who had the knife to my throat and twisted her hand until she dropped the knife. She shrieked as I pulled her down until her face hit the sand. Another person, a male, charged at me, either he was bad at hand to hand combat, or he wasn't expecting me to be so good.<br>As he charged I crouched and hit his legs he flipped over me and landed with his back to the sand. The last person, another girl, was more wary than the others.  
>She came at me, but with short little jabs with her dagger. I had absolutely no weapon to defend myself with. She soon realized this and charged like the others, I tried to hit her legs but she jumped and flipped almost gracefully over me and landed on her feet behind dagger was at my throat before I had time to turn around.<br>"Who are you?" she asked.  
>"I dont know know."<br>"Why are you here?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"Where are you from?"  
>"I DON'T KNOW!" I screamed.<br>The other two had started to get up.  
>"We should probably take him to Lupa." said the girl.<br>"You know as well as I do that Lupa can't be bothered by this little worm. We should kill him and be done with it." replied the boy.  
>"Alex, you saw how well that worked out didn't you?"said the girl.<br>"Ren, you were the first to go down, SO DON'T PATRONIZE ME!" shouted Alex. Silently I was contemplating on running. But that would'nt have worked to well with the daggar at my throat.  
>Alex and Ren went back and forth for a couple of minutes until he agreed to take me to this Lupa person.<br>"But I refuse to take any chances." he said as he stepped toward me." Nighty Night worm." The last thing I saw was a giant fist coming at me...

Well thats it for now if you would like a second chapter please tell me with your reviews and tell me what you think I should change to make it better.

Love You Guys :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, im back. First off I don't own Percy Jackson or the heros of olympus. I hope you guys enjoy. And now I present to you...

Chapter 2:

Where is He? (Annabeth POV)

I had been up all night researching about this roman camp Jason had told us about. I just couldn't find a single thing. Do you know how hard it is trying to find a place to start a search if technically, the place you need to look for doesn't exist in any of your books? It's very frustrating. Clarrise Had been trying to comfort me, assuring me that we would find him. Over the summer we had kind of formed a type of bond, I guess. She knew what it was like to lose someone important to you when Chris Rodriguez had gone insane in the Labyrinth. But Dionysus was there to cure Chris. Who would help Percy? I allowed a small sob to escape my throat and got back to work. It was around two-thirty in the morning when Chiron came to get me. "Annabeth! Come quick child." he exclaimed.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked, fearful.<br>"What? Oh no you misunderstand me. I have great news! Jason was able to locate the Roman Camp by using your laptop and something called GOOGLE EARTH."  
>Jason was on MY LAPTOP the laptop that I had used for YEARS to sketch and map out ideas to rebuild Olympus! But my fury would have to wait because I was in to good a mood that he had found the camp. I bolted for the big house...<br>When I got there Jason was sitting there with my laptop on and a picture of the colosium. "How did you.."  
>"Whenever mortals lay eyes on this place they see empty nothiness. All they see is what used to be. But if a half blood looks close enough.."<br>He didn't need to finish. Quickly I saw what he meant. There were newly broken sword halves and fresh blood in that place."Wait, I've studied architecture my entire life how did I miss that?" "We romans are naturally more gifted with the mist. We can even fool other halfbloods easily." Jason replied.  
>"Well what are are we waiting for? Lets go find Percy!" I shrieked.(Which I do NOT do often).<br>"Well Annabeth you see this isn't exactly the Roman camp. But it is nearby. But this place is used to see if the demigods are worthy enough to be at the camp."  
>"So? What's the problem?" I questioned.<br>"I don't think you understand Annabeth, unlike here, at the roman camp you don't just fight some monsters to earn your credit at the camp. You have to fight one of the most ruthless campers there." Jason answered.  
>"Percy can take on anyone." I said shakily.<br>"Well it might be difficult considering that the guy is more god than mortal."  
>"What?" "You see with this guy something went wrong. Instead of getting half and half of both his parents DNA. His god-like DNA overpowered most of the mortal DNA genetics. And his godly parent is Mars or as you call him Ares. And he has killed over two-hundred and ninety-one campers."<br>Everyones eyes were on me as I fainted and hit the floorboards... 


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, so im back and ill admit it I comepletely forgot about the curse of Achilles. Thanks to Anime Princess for reminding me. So I kind of had to encorperate it into the story. So enjoy...

Chapter 3:  
>I see dead people.(Percy POV)<p>

I was out. But the punch hadn't hit me. I had crumpled to the ground long before the punch sailed over my head. All around me the scene began to change. Suddenly, I was underground face to face with a wierd looking guy. It was strange, it felt like I had already met this guy and not on a pleasent note. "Wh-who are you." I asked.  
>"Well, here I go by the name Pluto."he began, "But you might remember me as Hades."<br>My head head started throbbing aggresively. I gripped my head in my hands for five minutes before the throbbing began to die down. "Are you done with your little pain fest? Normally I would enjoy any type of your pain, but seeing as I am on a mission from your father I'd rather get this over with." "So your going to tell me who I am?" I asked hopefully.  
>"Oh no where would be the fun in that? But since I still owe you a debt for helping me get a spot on olympus last summer.."<br>Images flashed through my mind. A boy stabbing himself. A girl crumpling to her knees while crying and a fire. No not just fire, it was LIFE.  
>"Will you stop doing that!"Pluto yelled. "Anyway, since Juno does not care about anyone besides her version of the perfect family she overlooked the fact to bind me to the same spell she used to bind the rest of the gods, and the fact that I owe you a debt and your father won't stop reminding me OF that debt, I will allow you to go forth with your name, Perseus Jackson. But before you go I WILL take back that which rightfully belongs to the river stix."<br>Suddenly, I felt a gut wrenching pain from the small of my back. Then, I blacked out again.  
>I wasn't comepletely awake yet but something told me to get up. I sat up straight. It took me a while to register what had happened before Pluto. I started to notice my surroundings. I was in the middle of an arena with a large wolf staring me down in the face.<br>The wolf opened its mouth and said, "It is now safe to test him the boy has lost the curse of achilles..."

Well that's it for now, sorry that I forgot about the curse of Achilles I did my best to put it back into the story. Please tell me how I did and expect the next chapter by Wensday - Friday of this week. If I put in more time I might be able to upload it by Monday. Love you guys.. :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry last chapter was so short I sort of had to take time to plan out the fight between Percy and the warrior Ajax so that's why I hope you guys find this fight to be good.  
>Again I dont own Percy or the heros of olympus. And now I present to you...<p>Chapter 4:<br>I get to fight to the death YAY!

"Wait...WHAT!" I ask. Test me? Why do I need to be tested? And if I'm taking a test why am I lying in the middle of a coliseum. As soon as I ask myself these questions I remember things about this place.  
>I was in the Coman...no ROMAN coliseum. Stupid dyslexia. This is where those ancient warriors used to fight...until someone died. Almost immediately I start to realize why I'm here...<br>I start to run for the exit until I realize that they have blocked every single one. They have put me in weird looking armor. I realize that there is a crowd of kids when they start shouting at me..  
>"STAND AND FIGHT COWARD!"<br>"YOU WILL NEVER SURVIVE THE WRATH OF AJAX FOOL."  
>"YOU ARE SMART TO RUN BOY." they yell.<br>"Bring out Ajax!" the wolf bellows. Soon a gate door opens and out stomps a kid the size of a medium sized house. "Hold on I can't fight this gu..."  
>"Begin!" shouts the wolf. It leaps out of the way as the giant boy charges forward.<br>"I'm gonna rip out your heart and squeeze it till it POPS!" he bellows.  
>"Sadistic much?" I ask as I narrowly spin out of the way. I almost managed to run.<br>The boy spins around so fast on his heels its like the movement doesn't exist and grabs the back of my armor and throws me across the coliseum and I hit the wall hard.  
>I feel the breath leave me as Ajax charges again this time I try to go for an attack. It's obvious he doesn't expect it because I manage to hit his armor. The crowd shuts up. It's apparent that even touching his armor is tough thing to do. Ajax's eyes get wide with rage and pure hatred. I quickly start planning my funeral.<br>Then something happened I can't really explain right but I'll try..  
>In the middle of me and my funeral, the crowd starts booing again. But now they start throwing things. One person threw a water bottle that hits me square in the face with the bottle still full. The water splashes all around and most of it hits me.<br>As soon as it did I have a sort of adrenaline rush. It only lasts a minute but as Ajax charges at me instead of standing there I barrel toward him and right before impact I jump over him and land behind him. My adrenaline rush is gone but I use that momentum to drop low and sweep his leg from under him and make him fall on his face. If the crowd was bored before I had all their attention now. Ajax got up with only one inttention, to comepletely annihalate me. "MY WEAPON!" he shouted.  
>Someone tosses him a three foot spear, and he stalks around the arena. Instinctively I pull out something in my pocket..<br>A PEN! I think to myself, Out of all the things in the world I pull out A PEN! I uncap it hopping that I can at least stab the pen in one of the weak spots of his armor but it starts to transform.. suddenly I not holding a pen anymore but a Bronze sword. Ajax looked just as surprised as I was.  
>But I knew that this might be my one and only chance to end this so I used his surprise as an opening.<br>I swung my sword toward his neck. It never got to its target.  
>As soon as it got by an inch of his neck his right hand turned bright red and he gripped the sword bare handed.<br>"What is this?" I asked.  
>Ajax opened his mouth. His breath smelled of blood. "It is the blessing of Mars. You my friend are a dead man."<p>

So I didn't plan on making the fight two chapters, that's just how it played out. So review this chapter and tell mme what you want to see in the next chapter and I'll put the best idea in the next chapter.. why? because I value you guys opinion. Or send me a pm telling me your idea. Bye. :P 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't posted on time. I literally just got back from my mom's house a couple of minutes ago. I have been gone since friday but don't worry. Withinn the next hour I'll have 3 more chapters up so please be patient. I don't own Percy Jackson at all.

Chapter 5:  
>Not yet...<p>

"The blessing of...WHO?" I asked honestly confused. Somehow that just seemed to make him more angry. He flung my sword across the stadium. Then he grabbed me by the throat and flung me just like the sword. I crumpled to the ground helpless. He rushed toward me. I hoped he would end it quick. This guy had to love dramatization because he drew it out way longer than it needed be. First, he kicked me so hard in the gut, my vision was clouded with small black spots. Then, he picked me up, and bent me over backwards until I heard a crack I was sure could be heard around the entire stadium. He piledrived me into the ground. I could feel myself dying. I had a cracked back, broken ribs, legs, and what felt like two finger. I couldn't see straight. and what I could see was almost comepeletly covered in the black spots.  
>Ajax lumbered over me. Victory on his face. I'll admit, that's probably what set me off. I really hate people who gloat.<br>Suddenly, I felt a tugging in my gut. But it wasn't pain. It felt like... restriction. I screamed at the top of my lungs. There was a rushing sound. My vision and became tinged with red. Water surrounded me. I was recovering. I had no time to question it. I stood up and glared straight into the wide eyes of Ajax. I don't know why I said this, but either subconsiously or because I was to ticked off I allowed myself to say the words, "I'm going to kill you you bastard."  
>The water swirled until it was in the form of a trident. I gripped it in my hands and charged at Ajax. He only had time to deflect it, but it seemed to kinda knocked him out out of his daze. But I was on a roll. He deflected it and I spun around, dropped low and swept his legs from under him again, but this time I kept going. As he tripped I grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him into the air. In midair, a jet of water shot up and hit him in the face knocking him up a couple of feet up. I was starting to get better control of the water. I used it to lauch me up into the air until I was eye level with Ajax. I had my trident in a position so that all I had to do was stab... "No" I told myself. I couldn't bring myself to kill him. I just let him fall. The wolf, Lupa stepped in and caught him between it's teeth before he hit the ground. I used the water to gently let myself off on the ground. I looked around at the crowd who had fallen deadly silent. Everyone was looking directly at me. My vision started to fade to black, but not before I looked up at the sky to see a glowing trident above me, and a voice in my head that said, "And so my son, it begins."<p>

Well that's chapter five you guys. Sorry it's so short, but I have to post three more chapters. So The next chapter will be up in alittle while bye. Got to type :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't been updating.. my 4 year old brother had to go 2 the hospital because he has sickle cell and he had a crisis. he's doing Ok now but it was a close call.  
>I tried to make this chapter longer because frankly I relate more to Leo because I dont live with my mom and dad I live with my grandma.<p>And now I give you...<p>

Chapter 6 I'm running out of time.  
>(Leo POV)<p>

The building of Argo II was going well except the fact that Annabeth kept asking me every five minutes when we could start to set sail. At first I tried to confuse her by talking about how I'm putting it together, but soon I realised that she could actually keep up with my mechanic talk. After that I just repeated "I don't know."  
>which only succeded in making her asking more frequently. Honestly, I already had the deadline of 6 months to handle now I had to deal with an over stressed daughter of Athena after me. But anyway the ship was looking alright, Festus's head was the first thing to go on. The other guys in the cabin were helping but they mostly followed things that I did. Probably because on the first day of the building one of the pistons had blown at a gigantic proportion. After that they were kind of scared to do anything that I didn't tell you to do.<br>I was up late after all my cabinmates had gone to sleep when I got the message. "BOY!" he boomed.  
>I almost dropped my tool belt. "What in the.."<br>"No time for questions Zeus is debating weither he should open back up the gates of olympus I have to go soon. Percy Jackson has arrived at the Roman Camp near San Francisco. He has defeated the one known as Ajax and is currently unconcious." Hesphestus told me.  
>"Wait, he like JUST arrived at that camp? Why not earlier?"I asked "Gaea has powerful allies feels she can delay the prophocy by stalling but Percy's father has more control over the sea." he explained.<br>It had been almost a month since Jason had gotten here. To think that Mother Earth could stall for that long...  
>"She's getting stronger." I stated.<br>"Yes but that is the least of our worries. The Giant king is trying to gather an army in Greece."  
>"He's already there?" I asked increduosly. "Don't worry he won't rise without Gaea. But the size of his followers worry me."<br>"What do we do?" I asked.  
>"Go, find Percy Jackson. Start out tommorow. Use the one called Nico to shadow-travel. I have to go now."<br>"Wait, before you go...um...did you know what what would happen to mom that night?" I asked.  
>"I have to go now." he said tentavely."<br>"You did know...YOU SON OF A..."  
>But he cut the connection...leaving me sitting there thinkin about how I would murder him.<p>

SO that's it for right now. again, sorry for not updating fast enough.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok so I just found out that my computer has this new software which I'm writing this chapter on so the chapters will now have better quality. _

_So here goes..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

And the world keeps spinning.(Jason POV)

Visions flashed back and forth in my sleep. As promised Hera returned most of my memmories. Even though I was starting to realize how much I didn't belong here I felt safe. My only worry was that I also realized how aggresive my old friends and camp members were. If they ever found out who Percy Jackson was and were he came from he'd be tied down in the middle of the coliseum and feed to the monsters. That was how we had delt with traiters. _Is that really the type of person I am? _I asked myself. _NO. That was the type of person I was. I've made new friends and I've seen a different way to solve problems._ Part of me knew that I was right but another part told me that I could never undo the horrors I had already done. I forced myself to wake up. I had to have a break from memories. I tried to focuse on the problems of my friends. If Annebeth asked Leo about Argo II, I was afraid he'd kill her. Piper had been doing a good job as the leader of the Aphrodite cabin. They now had time to practice fighting just like the rest of the campers instead of locking themselves in their cabin doing their makeup. I sat up listining to the sond of electricity fill the room. I allowed myself to ponder more about this Percy Jackson guy. They told me stories about his adventures. The kids voices were filled with longing and grief. _They want their hero back. _Somehow it felt wrong . They had just lost their beloved friend and hero and then here I come to take his place. What kind of sick game was Hera playing? I know that she needed to get us toghether but why couldn't we just be sat down and talked to? they treated us like little kids instead of the heros we were. Anyway I was in the middle of pondering when a hard knock hit my door and the door flew open. "JASON!" Piper yelled, "C'mon quick." "Piper." I asked, "what happened?" "There was this really big dog and Chiron shot him down with some arrows. We found a note on him. It was from one of the gods. It said..."she took out a paper a started to read, "Gaea twitches in her sleep...every twitch unleashes new wave of should be dead monsters." "That's horrible."I stated. "That's not the worst part."she said before she continued."They all seem to have a sense of where to go we can't pinpoint it yet...but it seems like..." "Here," I finished "their coming here..."

* * *

><p><em>Ok so thats it for this chapter. review and the camp survives if not ...well *laughs evily*<em>


End file.
